Mine
by whitetiger9953
Summary: Neji has had a crush on the eldest Uchiha for a long time. Now he gets his chance to draw the mans attention to himself. Oneshot, AU. Yaoi. ItachiXNeji. Homophobic's do not enter!


7/10/12 update note: I apologize for doing this but the smutty scene has been removed. If you would like to read my story in its entirety please visit my profile for the links to the other ADULT story sites I have found. Thank you.

* * *

><p>Itachi leaned against the door-frame of his office watching the gyrating bodies of the patrons below. Multi-hued lights swept over the mass of people as the rhythmic music controlled their movements. It had taken a great deal of blood, and sweat to make his club, The Sharingan, into the most popular club in Konoha. His father even fought him about the club, saying 'No one from the great clan of Uchiha should lower themselves to partake is such depravity.' Then, one day, two years ago, his father came to Itachi to tell him how proud he was that Itachi had made a successful and reputable business of the club. It was the first time they had talked without arguing in such a long time and Itachi was grateful for the peace that came into their relationship. They spent the next few months it the fatherson state of bliss, until their time ended with his father's death from a heart-attack. Now as he looked over the club filled with people he wondered what his father would think of the changes in his life, of the fact that even though the club was still a decent place for people to go, his son led a seedy life behind the scenes.

He would spend his nights watching the patrons, tallying the average cost of a night out on the town, and scanning for his next conquest. At the moment his eyes kept seeking out one particular woman who caught his eye about an hour ago. She was on the dance floor dancing with a group of men, her arms over her head as she flipped her pink hair with her aggressive movements. Turning his gaze to the door as it opened he was not surprised to see his little brother enter with his boyfriend, Naruto. Sasuke looked up and gave him a half wave as the blonde broke out into a broad smile and waved like a fool. Sighing, Itachi was about to turn back into his office when he noticed Naruto turn and jerk a woman into the club. Itachi froze as Naruto leaned in to tell the woman something, then pointed up at him, a small gasp escaped his mouth as her eyes slowly raised to meet his. Beautiful was a gross understatement as she smiled lightly then dropped her head and pulled some of her long hair forward to partially cover her face.

His brother turned to the stairs leading to the upper level bar that looked over the stage and dance-floor, the blonde and woman turning to follow. Itachi gripped the door-frame as he got an eyeful of her leather clad ass, his mouth actually watered over such perfection. And that hair, Itachi sensed it was long, but now, as it swayed past her waist, he had the desperate need to twist his hands in it.

Turning quickly, Itachi decided it was time for a proper introduction. Walking through his office he patted his Rottweiler, Lucy, on the head as she rested on the ottoman watching the door. She was the best watch dog he ever owned, watching over his office both inside to guard his belongings, or outside to keep people out when he acquired the object of his desire, man or woman.

Itachi made it across the club in record time and began to ascend the stairs towards his brothers location. Spotting the table Sasuke chose, Itachi began stalking the brunette, purring in anticipation. Her long sable hair was pulled over her shoulder, showing her slender form and the cream colored top that exposed the pale skin just above the dark leather pants. The closer Itachi got, however, the more his face pulled into a frown. Standing behind Sasuke's unknown friend, Itachi couldn't figure out what was out of place.

"Evening brother." Sasuke said, as he reclined in the chair.

"Good evening little brother." Itachi said in response and watched the vixen jump a little from the sound of his voice.

"Hey Itachi." Naruto said with his famous broad smile. Then Itachi felt a little uncomfortable as Sasuke's mouth turned up in a wicked smile.

"I'm not sure you have met my friend, brother, this is Neji Hyuga." He said waving his hand at the brunette.

"Hmm." Itachi practically moaned. A man, not a woman, and a member of the famous Hyuga clan. "It is nice to meet you." Itachi said watching Neji slowly turn towards him. He had to stifle another moan at the vision of the man sitting before him, the Hyuga clans famed pale lavender eyes looked up at him shyly as Neji mumbled a response.

Neji felt shivers run along his skin from the intensity of Itachi's obsidian eyes boring into him. Dropping his eyes he sent a look to Sasuke but his friend was watching his brother with a smile on his face. Neji had thought he would have more time before the eldest Uchiha made his way over to greet his brother. Maybe enough time to get very drunk so Neji would have the courage to come onto the man who had inspired many a wet dream. Looking up at Itachi again, maybe completely, sloppy ass drunk was the only way he would have the courage to make a pass at the sexiest Uchiha.

Sasuke watched his brother try to hide the lecherous leer he was giving Neji and chuckled to himself. He knew Neji had a crush on his brother but every time he tried to get the two together, events outside his control would interfere. Then Naruto had inspired the current events one night in the back rooms of the club. Sasuke had hunted down the Hyuga heir and convinced him to come to the club, it only took mentioning Itachi would be there for Neji to agree, but the man had nearly chickened out when they approached the front of the club.

Sasuke felt Naruto lean into him as he whispered, "It looks like your brother is interested." Sasuke smiled down at his blonde in response. "So when can we leave," Naruto whined as he wiggled beside Sasuke.

"So impatient." Sasuke reprimanded.

Itachi wanted nothing more than to throw the brunette over his shoulder, run to his office, and strip the sexy man, but fate was a cruel bitch.

"Itachi sir, we have a problem that needs your attention." Sasori, the club manager, said. Turning on the shorter red-head, Itachi growled, but Sasori was used to Itachi's bouts of anger. He stood there patiently, his eyes empty of emotion as he waited for Itachi to come with him.

"Please excuse me." Itachi said to his brother and the sexy bombshell, then turned and stormed away. He was seriously going to murder whomever caused this interruption.

Neji watched his living wet dream walk away with a little disappointment. Hearing a chuckle, Neji turned to glare at Sasuke as the man slid his arm around Naruto.

"Don't worry, he'll be back," the blonde said. Neji felt a blush heat his cheeks as he suppressed a very girlie 'Really?'

Itachi shook from the fury ruling his body. The urge to beat the woman before him was almost an entity of its own. His bartender was whining about how a customer was sexually harassing her and had been for hours now. On the way, Sasori filled him in on what was going on, and to be honest, Itachi had felt sorry for the girl. That was until the little bitch opened her mouth and told her greatly exaggerated version of events.

"If you don't do something about that man I quit." She shouted. Itachi felt his eyebrows shoot up as he turned to Sasori, did he really hear correctly. Sasori's face almost looked comical in his disbelief, yep heard her right, she actually gave Itachi an ultimatum.

Itachi felt a sadistic smile cross his face, "So be it, get your shit together and leave."

Her eyes widened in shock a moment, then narrowed as she said, "You will regret this, I am the best bartender you have ever had."

"You were not the best, Karin," Itachi said as he turned to the red-headed club manager, "Sasori would you ask my brother to join us here, I will supervise Karin as she gathers her things and leaves."

"As long as you swear you will not harm the woman." Sasori said, turning to leave the room.

"You wound me, I would never put my hands on anyone in anger." Itachi said seriously.

Sasori turned back to Itachi with a raised eyebrow, "Did I say physically harm her?" Then he turned away and left the room. Itachi smirked at Sasori's response, the boy knew him very well. Turning back to the ex-bartender, Itachi raised his head to glare down at the snotty bitch while he crossed his arms over his chest. Messing with her mind was going to be fun.

Sasuke was watching the door by the bar for his brother when the red-head, Sasori, exited alone. Frowning Sasuke's eyes darted between the door and the approaching Sasori. Knowing his brother was not following the club manager, Sasuke turned his full attention on Sasori as the red-head stopped at his table.

"Sasuke, sir, I apologize for interrupting your night with your friends but your brother requests your presence." Sasori said.

"Really." Sasuke said eying the man suspiciously, "for what?"

"I'm afraid I do not know the reason for his request. " Sasori said. "Would you please follow me."

Sasuke frowned at the sudden request, what could his brother need him for? Sasuke had nothing to do with the club, and certainly nothing to do with the management. Standing he looked down at Sasori, "Very well but my friends get free drinks until I return to the table."

"As you wish sir," Sasori said as he waved a waiter over to give him the order. Turning, the red-head walked towards the stairs.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto who stared up at him with a concerned look in his blue eyes, "I'll be back." Then he turned to follow Sasori.

Naruto huffed, drawing Neji's attention, "I have a feeling this is going to be a long night." Naruto said downing the rest of his drink and ordering another.

Sasuke entered the locker room in the back of the club. The first thing he saw was Itachi standing in the corner watching the crying red-headed bartender with a bored look. She was slowly stuffing her bag with the contents of her locker and it hit Sasuke what Itachi may need him for. "Oh hell no." Sasuke said crossing his arms at the wrist before him to make his point.

"I'm sorry little brother but you are the only one who can take over. Deidre is good but there is no way he can handle the entire front end by himself. I need you." Itachi said as he stood away from the wall.

"Absolutely not. I'm out with friends." Sasuke said as he glared at his brother.

"I'll make sure they are taken care of." Itachi said.

Sasuke only knew of one way to escape the clutches of his brother, "I will only do this if you pay me twice the salary you pay your highest paid bartender." Sasuke said with a smirk, knowing his brother did not like to part with his money.

"It can't be helped. I agree to your terms." Itachi said. He couldn't help the twitch at the corner of his mouth at the complete disbelief on his brothers face. Sasuke had always used Itachi's money as a way to get out of helping and Itachi would do the job himself, but tonight was different. There was a very handsome man out there and Itachi wasn't going to let him slip through his fingers.

"I appreciate your assistance. Sasori, please let Sasuke's friends know he will be occupied as my bartender for the night and let the waiters know they will receive free drinks." Itachi said as he grabbed the girl by her arm and lead her from the room, leaving Sasuke staring at his back in shock.

"You have got to be kidding me." Naruto yelled at Sasori.

"I'm sorry to bring you such unpleasant news. He will be working at the downstairs bar if you feel like keeping him company." Sasori said bowing slightly then leaving.

"As if. I can't believe Sasuke ditched us to work." Naruto said crossing his arms over his chest in a pout. Neji just smiled, so far this night was not going the way Sasuke and Naruto had planned it.

Looking down Neji watched Itachi leading a sobbing woman from the bar. Perhaps he should cut his looses and leave. Looking at the downstairs bar, Neji shivered as Sasuke looked up pinning him with a glare, maybe leaving would be a worse idea. Damn, the youngest Uchiha could curdle milk with that glare.

"So are you going to go down by Sasuke?" Neji asked turning to Naruto.

"Nope." He said glaring at Sasuke, Neji waved the waiter over for another round of drinks. Naruto ordered something called a ground-shaker for himself and Neji. He also ordered two tequila shots while Neji protested.

"It's on Itachi so lets break him." Naruto said as he finished off his current drink. Barely two minutes later the waiter arrived with their drinks. Naruto downed his shot then drank half his new drink. Neji hissed as the tequila burned on its way down and eyed the electric blue drink with suspicion.

"Its good, drink it." Naruto demanded. Smelling the drink, Neji cringed. It smelled like it was loaded with alcohol. Taking a sip he nearly spit it out.

"What the hell is in this?" Neji gasped.

"Don't ask." Naruto said smiling around his glass.

Taking a deep breath, Neji took another sip of the strong drink. Hissing from the burn, Neji turned to look out at the dance floor while the alcohol began to warm his insides. Scanning the people dancing on the floor his eyes locked onto one person.

"Oh shit." Neji said grabbing the rail. "What is Hinata doing here?"

Naruto looked down. "What? She is always here."

Neji's jaw dropped as he looked over at Naruto "but her father..."

"Ya I'm sure he wouldn't approve." Naruto said leaning back in his chair, "but she does have a surprising wild side."

Wild side, really? Neji thought as he watched his cousin dancing provocatively with a man on the dance floor. How could she be so free when he couldn't get the nerve to say hello to his obsession. Sighing Neji grabbed his drink and finished it off, he was not going to let his shy cousin show him up. Grabbing the waiters arm he ordered another round of the same.

Itachi stood at the table where Neji had been sitting but no one was there. Looking around he tried to search out the man, but was unable to find him. Hissing to himself, if he ever ran into Karin on the street he was not sure he would not beat the shit out of her for destroying his potentially bliss filled night. Spotting Naruto sitting at the lower bar, Itachi descended the stairs to demand Neji's location.

Naruto looked up as Itachi walked towards him, walked was not the right word, it was more like bore down on him. Scooting back on the stool, Naruto shot a quick look to Sasuke. "Hello Itachi, is something wrong?" He stuttered as the mans dark eyes drilled into him.

"Is everything well?" Itachi asked.

"Um, Yes." Naruto answered, but it sounded more like a question in his ears.

"I noticed your friend is not around, did he leave for the evening?" Itachi asked, his eyes darting to the dance floor.

Naruto sighed, so that was the problem. Shaking his head, Naruto said, "No. He had to use the men's room, Neji should be back any moment."

"I see." Itachi said as he turned towards the lower level restrooms.

Neji exited the restroom and began the slow trek back to the bar where Naruto waited. He smiled to himself, it had taken Naruto exactly five minutes to change his mind about leaving Sasuke to bar-tend alone. Looking over where his friend sat perched on the stool he saw Itachi talking with the blonde. Speeding up so he could get there before the raven-haired man left, Neji wasn't paying attention to the others around him. He gasped when someone grabbed his arm and slammed him into a wall. Neji was terrified but he did not let his fear show on his face. The man had him pinned between his filthy body and the wall, with his calloused hand wrapped around Neji's neck. The mans foul breath slithered across Neji's skin making him nauseous. Then the man leaned closer intending to kiss Neji but Neji was having none of that. Struggling he managed to knee the man in the groin but he did not go down. Shit Neji thought moments before the mans hand squeezed off his air supply, then crushed his mouth onto Neji's

Itachi was pissed. He had taken his eyes off Neji for a matter of seconds and the boy had disappeared. If he had run away Itachi was going to drag the brunette back by his long silky hair. As he passed an alcove he heard the sounds of a struggle, then a hiss of pain. Stepping closer he saw some bastard with his hands on Itachi's property. Grabbing a handful of the mans hair he pulled him off Neji, then tossed him onto the dance floor, sending the man sliding and patrons jumping out of the way. The man came to a stop at the feet of one of Itachi's best bouncers, Kakashi.

Turning he watched Neji bent over, hands on his knees as he gasped for breath. Red began to cover Itachi's vision once he realized what had happened. Turning he took a menacing step towards the offender but Neji's hand on his wrist anchored him. Growling Itachi gave Kakashi a cold stare. Understanding the meaning the bouncer grabbed the man, pulled him to his feet then escorted him towards the back of the club, where a much deserved beating would begin.

Turning back to Neji Itachi growled, "Come with me, your neck needs to be looked at."

Neji nodded but said nothing as Itachi pulled him through the crowd towards the stairs near the bar.

Sasuke and Naruto met them at the foot of the stairs, "Are you okay?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes wide after seeing what Itachi had done and realizing what had likely happened.

"I am fine Naruto." Neji answered noticing Sasuke as he gave his brother a curious look. Turning towards Itachi he noticed the same look on the raven-haired mans face. He didn't have time to ask about it because Itachi started pulling him up the stairs. Itachi pulled open the door to his office and started forward until Neji's hand pulled him to a stop. Turning a questioning look on the man Itachi saw Neji staring into the office a brief glimmer of fear in his eyes. Turning back to the office he wondered what could have frightened Neji. Lucy was standing in the middle of the room watching Neji with her chocolate eyes. Then it hit him, Neji was afraid of Lucy. Itachi gave Neji a tug pulling him to his side, "She will not hurt you."

Neji nodded as Itachi lead him into the dimly lit office. The giant black dog sat down on the floor and opened its mouth into a toothy dog smile complete with floppy tongue.

"Lucy." Itachi said causing Neji to jump. "Guard." Itachi ordered.

Neji watched Lucy walk out the open door then plant her butt on the floor in front of the door. Then Itachi closed the door and turned to Neji. "She will make sure no one enters," he said as he extended his hand to encompass his office. "Please have a seat and I will get my first aid kit," then Itachi disappeared behind another door.

Neji looked around the spacious office, he wasn't sure what he had been expecting but pale neutral colors on the sofa and two chairs surprised him. The gigantic desk did not though. Walking up to it he placed his hand on the dark polished wood. Looking up he saw the crowd of people milling around outside the double door that lead to a balcony that overlooked the bar. Walking around the desk he leaned against the frame of the door and watched the people. How many times did Itachi stand in this spot surveying the crowd? Was he looking for troublemakers or potential bed-mates? Sasuke had told Neji so many stories of Itachi's conquests and it made Neji jealous.

"Come over here and let me check out your neck." Itachi said patting the chair across the room. Neji sat down and let Itachi feel his abused throat with his long fingers. It took every bit of his self-control to keep his body from reacting to Itachi's touch. "Everything seems to be fine." Itachi said as he reached into the kit and pulled out a dark brown jar.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked while Itachi unscrewed the lid.

"This ointment will reduce the bruising and swelling. I can't have the Hyuga heir going home marked up from one night in my club." Itachi said as he coated his fingers with a clear substance. Neji blushed slightly from Itachi's words. The stuff was cold as Itachi spread it over the sides and front of his neck already Neji could feel the ointment soothing the pain.

Sitting back Itachi watched his brunette. "So how do you like my club?"

Itachi smiled as Neji squirmed a little. "I have only been to a couple of clubs but yours is the nicest."

"Really?" Itachi asked trying to prod the brunette into a conversation.

"Well except for the lunatics who come here." Neji said. Itachi chuckled. Neji stood and walked over to the desk and looked out the double doors. "How often do you stand here watching people?" Neji asked.

Itachi was too quiet, so Neji turned only to gasp as Itachi stood mere inches away. "I like to watch people." Itachi answered. He leaned forward causing Neji to step back into the desk.

Itachi's hands came to a rest on the desk trapping Neji. "But tonight only one has piqued my interest." Itachi said as his eyes looked down to Neji's mouth. "Would the Hyuga heir be offended if I said he was the most attractive man I have seen?"

Neji's heart was beating so fast he feared it would pound out of his chest. His lungs were screaming for air as he gasped for breath leaving him only capable of shaking his head to answer Itachi.

Itachi began to slowly close the distance between their mouths giving Neji every opportunity to turn away, but the brunette stayed still. Itachi gently brushed his lips over Neji's, drawing a sigh from the younger man.

Then it was like something broke in the younger man. Neji grabbed the front of Itachi's shirt and pulled him hard into him, crushing his lips into the eldest Uchiha. With a growl Itachi buried his hands in Neji's hair, tilting his head and thrusting his tongue into Neji's mouth. Their tongues dueled for dominance, both men fighting for the lead. Pulling back, Neji gasped as he slid his ass up onto the desk, then pulled Itachi into the cradle of his hips. Itachi's hands began forcing the cream-colored shirt from Neji's body as the brunette began working on Itachi's belt.

**(Adult content deleted. If you would like to read the story in it's entirety please visit my profile for the URL's to other adult story sites.)**

Sasuke was enjoying a quiet moment with his lover at the end of the bar when he heard the faint scream come from the open doors of Itachi's office. Naruto looked up at the doors his jaw nearly connecting with the bar. "Did they really...?" Naruto began but Sasuke grabbed his chin and forced Naruto to face him.

"Yes." Then he grinned wickedly. "I think it is time for my break."

Naruto's eyes widened from the meaning behind that statement. "Here?"

But Sasuke said nothing as he pulled his blonde towards the back of the bar.

Neji laid in Itachi's arms wondering for a moment if he had made a mistake. He knew Itachi rarely slept with the same person twice, and to his knowledge the man never dated anyone. Itachi's arms tightened around Neji's waist as the mans breathing evened out. Neji peaked over his shoulder at the elder Uchiha as his body relaxed into sleep, then he heard something that gave him hope, a whispered "mine," come from Itachi's mouth. Smiling Neji relaxed into Itachi's arms then began thinking of ways to hide the bite mark on his shoulder from his family.


End file.
